dramaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)
"Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)" is the premier of ''Total Drama Island'' and the first episode overall. Synopses Chris McLean, the host of the show, explains that twenty-two campers have signed up to compete at a run down old summer camp for the chance to win one hundred thousand dollars. The campers begin to arrive shortly after. The first contestant to arrive is Beth, who begins to express how exciting it is to be there. DJ is the second camper to arrive, and starts to question the camp, wondering why it looked different then on the application form. Gwen is the third camper to arrive, and after realizing the show wasn't at a resort as advertised, she attempts to quit, however the boat leaves before she gets the chance. After Geoff arrives, him and Chris get along good, however their constant use of the word "man" annoys Gwen. Lindsay arrives next, and instantly forgets who Chris is, however after he reminds her he's the host, she remembers instantly. As soon as Heather arrives, she makes an impact on the other contestants, acting cold as she walks passed Chris. Beth attempts to introduce herself, however Heather looks disgusted by her attempts. After arriving, Duncan threatens Chris about the location not being what was advertised, stating he doesn't like surprises. Chris reminds him he could easily call his parole officer, prompting Duncan to accept the location change. Tyler attempts to water ski behind the boat on his way to the island, however after falling off his skis is thrown in the air and lands on everyone's luggage, causing some of it to fall in the water and splash Heather. While Chris is laughing, he's interrupted by Harold, who sighs deeply. After deciding that a summer camp is more favorable to his skills, he goes to join the other contestants. Trent arrives next, and after seeing the other contestants is confused about their appearance. He walks over to join the others and smiles at Gwen, who looks away, but secretly smiles back. Bridgette arrives with a surf board in hand, causing Duncan to jokingly ask why, stating "This ain't Malibu, honey." Bridgette responds that she thought they would be on a beach, which Chris excitedly adds that they are. Bridgette bends down to pick up her bag and accidentally hits Chris with her surf board. After joining the other contestants, Geoff introduces himself, and when turning to face him, Bridgette almost hits the other contestants with her surf board. The same happens again after Beth introduces herself. Noah arrives and instantly talks about his life threatening allergies. After asking if this is where they were staying, Duncan sarcastically replies that it's his mothers house. After commenting on his piercings, Duncan grabs Noah's lip and asks if he wants one. Leshawna arrives next, causing Harold to gasp. After joining the other campers, Harold adds he's never seen a girl like her in real life before, adding that she's big and loud. After she attempts to attack him but is held back by the other contestants, he smiles at her sheepishly, implying he didn't mean it in a bad way. Katie and Sadie arrive next, and both are excited to be at a summer camp. After Ezekiel arrives, Chris begins giving him tips about how to stay in the game since he'd been home schooled his whole life. Cody arrives next, and begins to flirt with the female contestants, however he is rejected instantly. After Eva arrives, she drops her dumbbells onto Cody's foot, prompting Duncan to tell DJ she's all his. The next camper to arrive is Owen, who loudly shows his excitement to be there. After Gwen sarcastically comments, he takes it as kindness and asks if she'll be on his team. As Courtney arrives, Chris helps her down, and as she walks to meet the other contestants, Owen grabs and shakes her hand, excitedly introducing himself. As she begins to introduce herself back, she gets distracted by Justin as he arrives, and because of his looks, all the contestants stare in awe. Chris then tells Justin his looks are why they picked him, which he states he's okay with. The last camper to arrive is Izzy, who trips and hits her chin on the dock, falling in the water immediately after. After Courtney helps her back on the dock, she begins to rapidly ask questions, but Chris states that first they need a group photo for the promos. As the contestants move to the end of the dock, Chris stalls taking a picture until the dock breaks from the weight of all the contestants being on one part of the dock. After drying off, the contestants meet at the campfire pit where Chris continues to explain the way the show work, including introducing the confessional to the contestants. After he splits the contestants into two teams. The first team, named the Screaming Gophers, consists of Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah while the second team, the Killer Bass, consists of Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Katie and Sadie are upset about being on different teams, however Courtney attempts to calm her down. Once the campers are brought to their cabins, they begin to unpack. Cody follows Gwen onto the girls' side of the cabin, prompting her to throw him out. Chris also adds in to the campers that there is a communal bathroom, much to Lindsay's confusion (confusing communal with communion). Shortly after, the contestants hear a scream, and rush into the Gophers' cabin to find out it was Lindsay who screamed after seeing a cockroach. After many of the campers got scared, Duncan split the bug in half with an ax. After this, Tyler tells Lindsay he could do that too in an attempt to impress her. The campers then go to the main lodge, where Chef explains that he serves it three times a day and that's how often it will be eaten. Leshawna attempts a conversation with Eva, but Eva ignores her and walks away. After Chef yelled at someone, Owen jokingly said "have a cow" to Noah, who laughed in agreement. Chef then yelled at Owen, and gave Noah extra food, thinking he's scrawny. After Chris states the next challenge will begin in one hour, the contestants discuss what they think it will be. The campers are then seen lined up at the top of the cliff. Characters Main characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Cody Anderson * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold McGrady * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia * This is the first episode of the overall franchise. * This is the first two-part episode of the entire franchise (with "Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)"). ** The second is "Red Carpet Rivarly" ("Mutiny on the Soundstage" and "The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?"). ** The third is "Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1)" and "Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2)." ** The fourth is "None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1)" and "None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 2)." ** The fifth is the finale of ''The Ridonculous Race'' ("Bahamarama" and "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Bucks") __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:TDI episodes Category:Two-part episodes